The present invention, DMX-512 (and DMX-1990) signal, is a standard communication format in the area of control of stage and illumination, the main control equipments and controlled devices of illumination and stage devices of the whole world use said standard design without exception. Therefore all the master control equipments and controlled devices can communicate in a same language, and achieved is the prosperous development of that area.
DMX signal is in a uni-directional repetitive communication protocol, of which the substantive interface is RS-485, all the devices are connected in parallel to said signal line, and obtain the control data respectively following a definite rule. Said protocol comprises a group of synchronized signals and 512 (or more) device-controlling codes. The synchronized signals comprise a low logic level (Logic xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d) larger than 44 us, followed by a high logic level (Logic xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d) larger than 44 us and an initial data string with a value of zero (refer to the standard documents of DMX organization for details). 512 device-controlling codes are 512 standard non-synchronized data in series, with a data rate of 250 KB/S.
Since all the DMX devices are connected to a group of DMX signal lines simultaneously, each controlled device needs an ID setter to determine which group of signal to obtain from a series of signals for use. And master control device has to rely on the IDs set-up by various devices on all the lines, to determine the arranged sequence of respective control signal.
In a standard DMX signal series as shown in FIG. 9, a synchronized signal is consisted of a low level (0) cycle (901) larger than 44 us, a high level (1) cycle (902) larger than 44 us, and a data string (903) with a value of xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, followed by 512 or more data strings (904+1xcx9c904+512), so to be a signal cycle, and repeated endlessly.
Conventional IDs on controlled device of DMX are set-up at installation according to needs, said operation in the stage system with quick install-dismount is necessary, for it is not easy to install each device at the designated position in the install-dismount process, so the ID on it has to be changed easily any time. Although, if said device is installed at places not easy to access (such as: the exterior wall of a building), or places where its install-dismount is not easy (such as the under-ground, or amid-a-pool), this type of operation manner, adjusting IDs any time, would not be appropriate, because the already set-up IDs may be erroneous, the set-up positions may be inter-changed, or may be due to erroneous original design that all the IDs have to be mended, and devices installed at, such as: the above-mentioned exterior wall, under-ground, or in-the-water, generally are not easy to install-dismount, more-over the water-proof design of the device may loose its water-proof function due to the insufficient quality of installing personnel or equipment and due to repeated install-dismount, the stability of the system will be seriously affected.
Surely, feasible systems to replace DMX signal system may be developed with the art of the digital technology today, such as: net-work (NET) practiced through years is very good a choice, still, to render the world""s millions kinds of DMX equipments changed into net-work over-night might be an impossible task, and will substantially increase the cost of all the devices and cable system, for this solely, net-work (NET) system is not an ideal solution.
Our company has been devoted in research and manufacture of DMX illumination equipments for more than 5 years, and is well aware of the great affects of this shortcoming on the quality of its engineering and costs, so made the investment and developed the present device. At the installation of the present device of the system, the individual IDs of the devices need not be considered about first, while the installation of the system is completed, the individual device then is set-up, On-Line, with control system, and at the same time the ID of each device is adjusted according to need any time. The greatest feature is the entire system can work under the standard DMX signal system.
In consideration of the need for water proofing, after manufactured and tested in the factory, until installation is completed and use is begun, no damage to any of the water-proof design (for example: opening up of the device for any adjustment) is hoped for from the start, so a non-volatile memory element (such as: EEPROM/FLASH MEMORY) is designed on every device to log the data (such as: IDs) needed by the operation of said device, then in coordination with microprocessor or application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), the data needed for various operations are loaded-in to said non-volatile memory element through signal lines. When the system is officially in operation, the data loaded- in the non-volatile memory element is out-putting for the operation of the device.
In order that the device still to be set-up for an ID to be distinguished in the same signal line, so a set of IP (distinguishable from an ID of DMX, and similar to an IP on the net-work card) is deposited in advance in every device. This IP is deposited while being produced in factory, and unless necessary will not be modified. The method to deposit this set of IP has to be depositing Off-Line, after production of device is completed with specifically produced equipment, as well as deposited into memory in advance, before the elements are assembled on circuit board.
The present invention provides a system device, which sets-up IDs of plural devices, On-Line, especially referring to illuminating equipments connected with standard DMX signals, mainly by logging related data with non-volatile memory elements (NOV-RAM, EEPROM, and FLASH etc.), and separately depositing, On-Line, the operation data needed by the entire system, into designated individual devices with specifically arranged communication protocols and procedures, and enabling said device working in standard DMX signal system.